Code: New Girl
by DreamingLuvah
Summary: As the "new girl" Caelan has alot to figure out at Kadic. But when she has a secret she can't even tell her new friends will anything go right? Can she keep her secret or will everything dear to her go down hill really fast?


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything affiliated in any way to the Code Lyoko television show. **_

The New Girl 

'So, this is Kadic Jr. High' sighed a young 13 year-old girl. She was the "new girl" from London that just convinced her two overly strict parents to let her attend an out-of-country boarding school. It was a step up and she wasn't even sure how she managed to actually convince her father to let this happen.

'Now to find the principles office. I need to get my schedule, room, and all that jazz' she thought looking around like she was lost. 'Who's that walking towards me…he's staring at me! What's he staring at!' she thought seeing a brunette boy around her age walking towards her.

"Hi, I'm Ulrich Stern. Are you new here, do you need help finding someplace?" asked Ulrich politely smiling at the girl. "Uh, yeah it would be pleasant if you could point me the direction to the principle's office" said the girl. "Oh, no problem. Here I'll take you there no sweat" answered Ulrich motioning his hand in front of him for the young girl to go ahead.

She smiled and started walking the way Ulrich pointed. "So what's your name? Where are you from?" asked Ulrich finally succumbing to curiosity. "My name is Caelan Watson. I'm from London in the U.K" answered Caelan. "Wow, the U.K. I don't think I know anyone here who's from London" said Ulrich making conversation. Caelan stroked her light-brown wavy hair out of her face as she looked at Ulrich. He seemed to be sincerely helping her.

Her parents had warned her about many people who would want to mess with her because she was new and all. "Hey Ulrich!" yelled someone behind the two just as they reached the building they were headed towards. "Oh, that's my friend Odd Della Robia. He's a little weird and awkward but he's cool. And beside him, that's Yumi Ishiyama" said Ulrich seeing the confused look on Caelan's face.

"Hey Ulrich, who's this?" asked Yumi smiling at Caelan. "Hullo, my names Caelan Watson. I just transferred here from London" said Caelan smiling back at Yumi. "Nice to meet you Caelan, I'm Yumi" answered Yumi instantly liking the girl. "And I'm Odd!" said Odd excitedly. Smiling and giving his signature peace sign. Caelan just stared blank faced at the interesting bloke Odd.

Seeing Caelan's reaction, Ulrich intercepted before anymore conversation could be made. "Uh, I was just escorting Caelan here to the principle's office so if you'll excuse us?" said Ulrich pulling Caelan's arm as he tried to get her away from his embarassing and awkward friend.

"That Odd fellow is quite the character" was all Caelan could manage to say about the conversation, "but they both seem nice enough". Ulrich couldn't help but give a little snicker at her obvious discomfort with Odd. "He's not that bad a guy once you get used to him, he always manages to find the good things in everything and everybody" said Ulrich defending his friend.

"I'm sure I'll learn to like him also" said Caelan trying to make it up for her obvious unliking of Odd. Ulrich opened the door to the principle's office for Caelan and led her in. "This is Caelan Watson, she'd new here" said Ulrich to the assistant sitting outside the principle's office. The assistant nodded and motioned for Caelan to take a seat as she got up and left into the office.

"Okay, I gotta go to class but it was nice meeting you" said Ulrich smiling as he walked towards the door. "Oh, thank you for all your help" smiled Caelan back as the boy left. "Oh, and Caelan don't be afraid to hit my friends and I up if you wanna hang out or if you need help or something" said Ulrich as he left. 'I won't' thought Caelan as she looked at the assistant telling her to go into the office.

"Hello young lady, you must be Miss Angelina Watson. I'm your principle Mr. Delmas" said the principle kindly smiling, "I was expecting you anytime now. Lets get your schedule and dorm room situated". He pulled out some files from a cabinet next to his desk. He ruffled some papers around until finding the right one eyeing it carefully before turning to his computer and typed away for what seemed hours which in fact were only 5 minutes. "Okay, while we're waiting for your schedule to print, i can give you you're dorm room information. Your roomate will be Miss Aelita Schaefer in room B36. I'll have someone escort you to your room and-Oh, here's your schedule" said Mr. Delmas handing Caelan her schedule and dorm information. "Thank you sir, I can't express how excited I am to have transferred to Kadic Jr. High" said Caelan who was in truth sucking up to her principle.

"Alright, I'll have my assistant outside find someone for you to help you with getting to your dorm and getting situated" said Mr. Delmas ushering her out the office room. He talked to his assistant and she got up and walked the young new girl outside to find someone. "What luck!" exclaimed the assistant as the two of them reached outside in the courtyard area, "Aelita Schaefer!" A girl about the same age as Caelan walked over with a blonde haired boy at her side.

"Yes ma'am?" asked the pink-haired girk. "This is your new roomate, she just transferred here from London. I trust you'll get along ang help her get to the dorm and get situated?" asked the assistant. "Oh of course! How exciting!" exclaimed Aelita smiling. "Where's your stuff I'm sure between you, I, and my friend Jreremy here we can manage to get everything to the dorm in one trip" explained the girl talking casually.

"My stuff is still over at the offices, I had to leave them there to find the principle" answered Caelan. The three of them walked and talked the whole way to the spot where Caelan's stuff was. The three instantly hit it off as if they were meant to be friends. Aelita took Caelan the scenic route so she could show her more of the school and where most of her classes would be. The three had a wonderful time walking and getting to know each other better.

"So what's the deal with your name saying 'Angelina' on your schedule but you've told us your name is Caelan?" asked Jreremy confused at the different names. "Well, Angelina is my _real _first name. Caelan is my middle name. I just choose to go by Caelan because I like it better than Angelina" explained Caelan understanding her new friends curiosity.


End file.
